


Adored By Him.

by dickgrumps



Category: Game Grumps, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Soz, Unrequited Love, but i've been writing fanfics for like 5 years lmao, but not now, i don't know what else to tag rip, it's sad rip, oh this is like an au, sorry it's so short too!, soz i promise i'll write some happy stuff at some point, there's not really any backstory lmao, this is my first fic uploaded on ao3 wowzie, where game grumps doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickgrumps/pseuds/dickgrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin won't hate him,<br/>But oh it stings,<br/>He wonders how it feels,<br/>To be loved by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adored By Him.

**Author's Note:**

> "loved by him" by dodie clark is the song i used for inspiration!  
> i changed the pronouns so that it can be gayer sorry! give it a listen though it is A+++++++++++++ i love dodie more than anything holy shit.

_Pretty boy with the butterscotch hair,_

_Your eyes and the sunshine smile you wear,_

_I can see how you make his soul glow._

Arin couldn't deny it, Ross made Dan light up more than he ever could. He tried to crack jokes as often as possible, just to see a fraction of Dan's smile burst on his face, but nothing made Dan's smile wider than when Ross is in the room. He made Dan so happy, happier than Arin could ever make him.

_Pretty boy with the adventurous mind,_

_You envision so much you make me look blind,_

_You spark his life in ways I'll never know._

Ross was creative and smart, fitting perfectly in Dan's arms as he held a conversation with Barry. Arin watches from across the room of course, Suzy kissing him on the cheek and shooting him a sad smile. He wished she could be enough for him.

_I won't hate you,_

_But oh it stings,_

_How does it feel,_

_To be adored by him._

Unrequited love is terrible, but it's even worse watching the person you're in love with make out with their perfect boyfriend. Oh how Arin craved to be the one that Dan cared about, Dan kissed, Dan fucked. It's always on Arin's mind on how Ross must feel, so loved, so adored, the way Dan looked at him was enough to light up the entire world.

_Pretty boy there's no need to fret,_

_Cause it's midnight, he's drunk and you're the one in his head,_

_You don't even have to try at all._

Ross was always on Dan's mind. Arin knew. He could be talking about shoes but always come back to talking about Ross. Ross was visiting family, back in Australia, when Dan invited Arin to his place at a quarter past midnight. He was completely drunk, babbling about how much he loved Ross, telling Arin just how great Ross was, as if he didn't already know. Arin tucked him into bed and left without a word.

_Pretty boy oh he looks at you,_

_As if life is perfect cause the world is new,_

_In those moments I just feel so small._

And when Ross flies back into California from Australia, Ross runs into Dan's arms and Arin runs into the airport bathroom. He was pushed to his limit, he couldn't watch the man he loved love someone else. Especially not someone as perfect as Ross, someone who he will never ever compare to.

_I won't hate you,_

_But oh it stings,_

_How does it feel,_

_To be adored by him._

And with that, Arin just left. Packed what little things he had into his car and drove off into the sunset. He found himself back at his family house, where his parents have lived for years, it’s where Arin and Nate grew up after all. He smiled softly to himself when he saw the swing still tied to the tree out the front, remembering times when he was happy. He missed them.

_How stupid to think,_

_That I could compare,_

_To the pretty boy,_

_With the butterscotch hair._

Arin walked in the door, grinning at his mother. He hadn’t seen her in a couple of months, so he wrapped her in a big hug, kissing her cheek. He excused himself from the table as he took a walk out the back of the huge property, looking at the sun as it set. Arin wondered what would have happened if he had told Dan about his feelings as he sat down on the grass. He could never compare to Ross though. He made Dan so happy, he wouldn’t be so selfish as to ruin it, and Arin didn’t hate Ross. He laid back in the grass, a burning image of Danny in his mind as he closed his eyes and let himself feel something he hadn’t in a while. Numb.


End file.
